The Chokes on You
The Chokes on You is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the sixteenth of the third season, and seventieth overall. HTF Episode Description Our most recent episode kicks us off when Lumpy chokes on the job and is forced to go through a bunch of mishaps! Plot should have chewed..]] In a doughnut shop, The Mole starts to roll dough with a roller. He forms the dough into the shape of a doughnut and gives it to Lumpy, who then puts the doughnut on a tray along with two others. Lumpy then drops them into a deep fryer. After placing one on a conveyor belt, he decides to eat the next one. However, the doughnut he eats gets caught in his throat and he begins to choke. After failing to get The Mole's attention, Lumpy bumps into a shelf behind him, causing a knife to fall off the shelf and impale his hand. He uses the knife to stab a hole in his throat to give himself some air. When he pulls out the knife, he splatters some blood on a nearby tray of doughnuts. He catches his breath but then eats another doughnut, which gets stuck in his stab wound, once again suffocating him. Lumpy then stabs his neck and gets the knife stuck in his throat. He grows dizzy from blood loss and tries to stabilize himself on the counter, but ends up sticking his hand in the deep fryer. Once again, he tries to get help, but he slips on a doughnut and falls onto The Mole's counter. Oblivious to what has happened, The Mole rolls his rolling pin over Lumpy's swollen hand, bursting some blisters and causing Lumpy to cry tears of pain. The Mole then cuts off a chunk of Lumpy's flesh to make a doughnut. After being crushed by the rolling pin, Lumpy's hand gets stuck to the counter, forcing Lumpy to rip his arm off trying to pull away. He stumbles backward and falls onto the conveyor belt. When the belt turns upside down, his antlers get caught on the bars holding it up and he ends up getting torn to bits. Meanwhile, The Mole walks over to the customers with the finished doughnuts. Later, Flaky is seen trying to choose which doughnut to eat. The Mole then sets down a tray of doughnuts, including one which is made from Lumpy's flesh. Flaky ends up choosing the one made from Lumpy's burnt hand, and she swallows it in one bite. Unfortunately, it gets stuck in her throat and she starts choking on it as the episode irises out. Moral "The optimist sees the doughnut. The pessimist sees the hole''." Deaths #Lumpy is torn to pieces when he falls on a conveyor belt and his antlers get caught on the bars holding it. #At the end, Flaky possibly dies after choking on a doughnut made of Lumpy's swollen hand. ('Debatable') Injuries #Lumpy chokes on the same donut twice. #Lumpy is stabbed in the hand by a knife. #Lumpy sticks the knife in his throat, twice. #Lumpy accidentally dunks his hand to the grease fryer. #Lumpy lands nose first on one of the counters. #His boiled hand gets flattened and cut by The Mole. #Lumpy rips his arm from his flattened hand. #If she survived, Flaky suffocates on a donut. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: '''4' (3''' including Debatable deaths) *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 (2''' including Debatable deaths) *Total Rate: '''80% (60% including Debatable deaths) Goofs #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times, sometimes during continuous shots. #The dough cutter used by The Mole has a section in the middle which is not held by anything, so it shouldn't be able to float. However, this was probably done for a comedic effect. #At the beginning of the episode, The Mole's mole is on the left side of his face. Later, when Lumpy is trying to get his attention, his mole is on the right side and it remains there for the rest of the episode. #When Lumpy tries to get The Mole's attention while choking on the doughnut, The Mole's hat is gone. The Mole has his hat back on when carries out the bloody donuts. #When Lumpy stumbles into the shelf, his hat is missing. However, when his hand is impaled by the knife in the next scene, his hat is back on his head. #From his blurry vision, we knew that Lumpy was standing at a distance from the deep fryer. However, at the next scene, Lumpy was standing closer to the deep fryer. #When tears fill Lumpy's eyes, his right pupil is layered in front of the tears. #In the scene before Lumpy gets torn apart by the conveyor belt, if you look closely at the gears, they're going in the wrong direction. (They're going counterclockwise instead of clockwise) #When The Mole is walking with the tray of doughnuts, the regular doughnuts are on opposite corners. However, when he sets them down, they're diagonal with each other. #While Flaky is choking the doughnut, her pupils are facing each other. #Nica Lorber isn't listed in the credits for Flaky's voices. #When the TV in screen Truffles appears on right front of the screen and side of door but in when Flaky before eats the donut Truffles dissapears. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Truffles Bombed Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Mole Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2012 Episodes Category:No Featuring Category:One Death Category:Out of Focus Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Indoor Episodes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes Category:Job Episodes Category:Episodes With Deleted Scenes